


Sunset

by Earthwyrm



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Forgive Me, I had to let the angst out tbh, M/M, Sad, alex makes it big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthwyrm/pseuds/Earthwyrm
Summary: Alex finally scores a place on the Zuzu City Tunnelers and gets the chance to live his dream. Now he and the farmer have to face the future, and the farmer realizes that some futures are happier than others.





	Sunset

The farmer sat running his fingers through the sand, staring at the setting sun in the horizon. It was funny, nearly his entire life was spent outside yet he had hardly ever taken the time to simply slow down and take in the sights of the world around him. Strange, he had first come to Stardew Valley to escape his hectic life in the city, but somehow found something just as fast paced.

At least this time it was by choice.

The farmer flopped back into the sand and closed his eyes, feeling the sea breeze roll over him. A pair of white sneakers crunched into the sand beside him, and he slowly opened his eyes to see the brunette jock standing over him, ice cream in each hand.

“I grabbed you something,” Alex said with a smile.

The farmer rose back up with a smile of his own before patting the ground next to him. Alex sighed and took a seat, handing a cone over. The two sat in silence for nearly an hour, simply watching the sun fall and stars flicker into life above. At one point their hands met, one resting atop the other, Alex tracing the back of the farmer’s hand with his thumb in tense lines. The farmer turned and studied the jock’s face, noticing small lines of worry on his brow. 

“What’s wrong?” the farmer finally asked.

“I’ve just been thinking is all. I got some news recently, I can’t really decide if it’s good or bad, and it’s probably going to...change a lot of things.” Alex sighed.

“Well, what’s the news? You know I meant it when i said I’d always be there for you, whatever it is we should work through it together!”

Alex let out a small laugh and ruffled the farmer’s hair before meeting his eyes. “Well, that’s part of the problem. I’m…” he paused for a moment, feeling a knot begin to form in his stomach, “I’m moving to Zuzu City.”

The farmer felt his blood run cold. “What!? Why? Aren’t you happy here?”

“Well, yeah, I’m happy here and all, but you know I never really completely gave up on my dream to join the Tunnelers.”

“Yeah…?” the farmer replied, warily.

“Well...I went to tryouts the other day,” Alex gave a somewhat pained smile.

“Oh, Alex….I’m so sorry. I know this has to hurt, but we can-”

“I’m starting with them in six weeks.”

The farmer felt his heart stop, and he found himself staring. Mouth slightly agape, all he could mutter in response was a disheartened “oh”. 

He had always supported Alex’s dream of going pro, the whole town did (some more than others). Even still, none really thought it would happen. Stardew Valley was the type of place people spent their entire lives, if you weren’t gone by the time you turned 18 you were destined to spend the rest of your days there. It was just a fact of life; people supported the younger folks’ desire to go out and see the world but everyone always knew in the back of their heads that such dreams were futile. To have someone actually succeed at attaining such a dream…

Well it was just unheard of. Even the farmer had learned this in his short time in the valley, people found it almost ironic that he came there to live out his dream. 

“You’re disappointed,” Alex said, face blank, “I was worried you would be.”

The farmer furiously shook his head, “No, no! Just...surprised is all! I told you before, I will always support you, so I’m...happy. W-we should celebrate, and let everyone else know!” The farmer tried to fake a smile, but he could already feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Alex was his closest friend in town, someone he trusted with everything. He should be happy, so why did this hurt so much? Why was it so hard to accept this change?

“That sounds great! This is a huge weight off my shoulders, I was really worried that you’d be upset!” he took the farmer into a massive hug, “Come on, let’s get going!”

He turned to run, but the farmer couldn’t quite find his feet. “Go on and get a round going. I’m gonna….enjoy the rest of the sunset.”

Alex went on, and the farmer was left staring blankly into the horizon, feeling empty and strangely alone.

\---

A few days later, the farmer found himself helping Alex pack up. The bus to Zuzu City was scheduled to leave later that evening, and the last few preparations were being made. The two largely worked in silence, neither really finding a way to break the silence. It was strange, whereas in the past they would talk for hours on end about every little thing and love every minute of it, the very thought of saying anything to Alex filled the farmer with dread.

Finally, and with great effort, he spoke.

“So, this is really happening, huh?” 

Alex placed the last box atop another, stacked just inside the house’s doorway and turned. He gave a weak smile, a tired look in his eyes. He hadn’t been able to sleep in days.

“Yeah, it’s almost hard to believe. It’s funny, I always dreamed of this day but now that it’s here I’m terrified,” He shook his head and gave another, brighter smile, “But that’s just nerves talking. I’m done missing chances because I’m too scared to do something. I mean, we wouldn’t be together now if we had just kept it all bottled up and never took the chance, right?”

Together...the word fluttered around the farmer’s mind. He felt that sinking pit in his stomach once more. “R-right,” he finally sputtered, “Gotta...take the chances you’re given, even if they’re scary.”

“I’m gonna run these last few boxes to the bus stop, alright? Be back soon.”

The farmer gave a small wave as Alex hoisted up the boxes and jogged off, and jumped when a small hand gingerly rested on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Evelyn said, “Come, sit down and tell granny all about it.”

“Nothing...nothing’s wrong. I’m fine, see? Fine and happy, hahaha!” 

“Dear, you can smile all you want. I see it in your eyes, you’re upset. Let it out.”

The farmer sighed as the two made their way towards the kitchen, the scent of fresh cookies guiding their way. Evelyn placed a plate full of the baked treat on the table, and the farmer hesitantly took one. Evelyn placed her bony hand atop his and rubbed the back with her thumb. Before he could stop himself, the farmer found himself crying softly into the tablecloth.

“I love him, granny, I love him so much and I’m about to lose him!” he sobbed, “I feel like a part of me is being torn away! I want to be happy for him and this opportunity…”

“But you just can’t bring yourself to, oh I know the feeling my dear. Back when they first took George to the hospital after the accident, I felt like a part of my soul was gone. This house was so empty until he got back,” she sighed, and gazed wistfully to the man in the other room, yelling at cable news, “You’re lucky, though. I was so worried that George would never come back home, the doctors kept telling me he wouldn’t get better, but Alex will come back someday. Plus, you can visit him whenever you want.”

The farmer sniffled and looked up to the woman. “But what if he finds someone else? What if he finds out he’s happier without me?”

Evelyn chuckled, “Oh dearie, I’ve heard how he talks about you, that would never happen! But, if you need some peace of mind, I know something that might help…”

\---

The farmer found his place next to Alex on the bench, a small pile of boxes next to them as the sun slowly set over the treetops in the horizon. Alex’s leg tapped furiously in anticipation as the farmer stared into his own lap. Once again, he found himself breaking the silence.

“So...you’ll call often, right? You’ll tell me all about Zuzu and everything that happens, right?”

“Of course!” the jock laughed, “And I’ll get you tickets to the games, too! You can come down and stay overnight in the apartment and everything! We have have little date nights, haha!”

His smile was genuine and bright. All the anxiety and stress that had plagued him that morning was long gone. The farmer, however, still felt that pit resting in his gut, unmoving and unwelcome.

“Y-yeah. Date nights. Hey, A-Alex? Do you ever think about the future?”

“Well, yeah. I kinda have to with the team and all. Why?”

“J-just wondering. I’ve been planning out what to do this Winter is all, can’t grow any crops so money is gonna be a little tight, ha….”

“Yeah, but you’ll be fine! If you struggle just buzz me, I’ll send you some cash!”

In the distance, an engine could be heard echoing through the valley. After a few moments, a bus slowly crept into view.

“Well, that’s my ride,” Alex said, rising to his feet, “Looks like it’s time to head out, then. Well….I guess this is goodbye then, huh?”

“Y-yeah. Goodbye…”

“But not forever. I’ll see you soon!” He began to gather his boxes and load them onto the bus, “Love you, cariño. Stay in touch!”

He began to step up onto the bus, only to be stopped by the farmer’s shout.

“Wait! Alex, before you go…” the farmer fiddled with something in his hands as Alex stopped to turn to him once more.

“Yeah?”

“I...uh...h-have a great time, ok? Go live your dream.” 

A tear began forming in the farmer’s right eye, but Alex just gave that award winning smile.

“I’ll make you all proud. Don’t let chances pass you by, alright? I’m off!”

The doors slammed shut, and the bus rumbled off as the farmer sat alone. The sun finished setting in the distance as he turned over the brilliant blue pendant in his hand. A tear fell on it’s speckled surface as the farmer attempted to wipe his eyes.

“Sorry Alex, I can’t promise that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quick and based the whole thing on the ending. I'm pretty happy overall, even though this thing kicked my ass. Stardew was harder to write for than expected!


End file.
